calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea
Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea is the second film in the Calvin and Hobbes movie saga. It follows Calvin and Hobbes as they board a cruise ship to avoid Dad's fishing trip,but things go very wrong. The film is the eleventh entry in the Calvinverse. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Calvin/Spaceman Spiff *Taika Waititi as Hobbes *Bill Hader as Dad *Elizabeth Banks as Mom *Bryan Cranston as Rupert *Nicholas Hoult as Earl *Kevin Smith as Socrates *Griffin Gluck as Andy *Ty Burrell as Sherman *Dan Aykroyd as MTM *Hank Azaria as Dr.Brainstorm *Tom Cruise as Jack *Sophia Lillis as Susie Derkins *Kathy Bates as Miss Wormwood *Harry Shearer as Lenny *Jason Lee as Dave *Dylan Minnette as Zack *Hank Azaria as Carl *Bill Watterson as Bill *Hugh Jackman as Tim *Neil Casey as Danny *Rupert Grint as Ernie *Ben Stiller as Alex *Tom Hiddleston as Lance *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff *James McAvoy as Jay *John C. Reilly as Alfred *Matthew Gray Gubler as Luke Zoey Deutch, AnnaSophia Robb, Olivia Munn and Chris Evans make an appearance as the Brainstorm Family. Ryan Gosling makes a cameo as a police interrogator. Ben Affleck cameos as a news reporter. Sean Penn returns to his role as the Search and Rescue officer. Brian O'Halloran and Jeff Anderson make cameos as Dante Hicks and Randal Graves, respectively, characters from Smith's first film, Clerks. Plot Calvin(Jackson Kelley) is waiting for the last day of school to end as Miss Wormwood(Maya Rudolph) gives an assignment to work on over the summer. Once the bell rings,Calvin escapes the school as himself and the students sing a song. Susie(Dakota Fanning) sits down next to Calvin and they get into a conversation about who will do what over the summer. Once home,Hobbes(Taika Waititi) pounces on Calvin. They go up to Calvin's room,where MTM(Dan Aykroyd) is waiting. They decide to refill on supplies,so they call in Socrates(Kevin Smith),Andy(Griffin Gluck),and Sherman(Ty Burrell) and go to Brown's General Store. After not getting anything,they are attacked by Dr.Brainstorm(Hank Azaria) and Jack(Tom Cruise) and Brainstorm's Servant Ray DG3-JZ keeps getting rejected by MTM. The gang separates,and Calvin and Hobbes find out Dad(Bill Hader) is preparing for a fishing trip. Dad makes the announcement about the trip,and Calvin and Hobbes run to their room and barracade the door. After threatening for him to stay with Rosalyn, Calvin caves in and starts packing. Meanwhile,up in Rupert's ship,Earl(Nicholas Hoult) prepares to get Rupert(Bryan Cranston) out of prison. He sends Lenny(Harry Shearer) and Carl(Hank Azaria) to talk to Rupert and plan an escape. Despite a few distractions,they end up planning the escape. Lenny fakes using the bathroom and places a lights out device under the sink. Then they go back to the prison at midnight,but get caught and put in a cell. The sun rises early the next morning. Dad wakes the family up early. Mom(Elizabeth Banks) tries to take a shower,but Dad stops her. They go to the car and drive away. However,it is revealed Calvin left his Hypercube behind. Calvin wakes up halfway through,and then realizes he forgot the Hypercube. After reaching the rental place,Calvin realizes that they're doing the same thing they do every year. Rent the island for a week. Calvin and Hobbes see a massive Disney Cruise Ship,with it being unoperated. They start unpacking,and see the island. Dad starts setting up the tents and accidentally teaches Calvin seven new words to add to his vocabulary. Hobbes reads the brochure from the cruise ship, and then Calvin and Hobbes drift off to sleep. Back at the prison, Lenny and Carl are asked some questions by a police intorregator. They feed him all information about all the crew and Earl. Meanwhile, Earl goes down to the prison, gets past the guard, and frees Rupert. They then free Lenny and Carl. Then they go back up to the ship, and Rupert claims he wants vengeance. Dr. Brainstorm and Jack go over to Calvin's house. Andy walks up and tells Jack that Calvin went to the Oregon Coast. Dr. Brainstorm overhears this, and powers up the rocket. On the island, Dad asks who ate all the food, and Calvin says he and Hobbes ate it. They have no choice but to go to shore and get groceries. They stop by a local Safeway. Mom and Dad argue about what to get at the store, causing a commotion. Meanwhile, Calvin looks at food, but keeps getting distracted. He then takes Hobbes to the cruise ship, and ditches his parents, who are arguing over peanut butter. Calvin and Hobbes teleport onto the ship and explore. Hobbes wonders where the crew is, but they are nowhere, and the duo are lost. They try to make their way off the ship. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad are watching the grocery store footage and they see Calvin run off. Mom puts the pieces together and knows Calvin is on the cruise ship. The cruise ship has gone missing. On the ship, Calvin and Hobbes are arguing. After trying to find their way back, they hold a G.R.O.S.S. meeting, in instructions to have fun. Andy wakes up one day to see Sherman watching TV and there is a news report on Calvin being lost. Meanwhile, Dr. Brainstorm is trying to figure out where Calvin is, but Jack sees him on TV with the same report. He tells Dr. Brainstorm, and barges in on him as he is dancing. Andy runs over to Socrates' mansion after being confronted by Susie. At the Oregon Coast, Dr. Brainstorm and Jack try to rent a boat, but fail. At the mansion, Andy, Sherman, and Socrates are planning. Dr. Brainstorm and Jack use the mobile lab to build a boat, and Jack builds a sailboat. Andy, Sherman, and Socrates go into Calvin's room, and retrieve the MTM. Dr. Brainstorm and Jack set sail. Calvin imagines a Spaceman Spiff fantasy as he plays on the gangways above the theater. He meets up with Hobbes at an Italian restaurant. Later, they get backrubs in front of some cartoons. Then they have a philosophical discussion on the hull of the ship. Suddenly, something big rocks the ship. Then they see a strange being and are freaked out. Andy, Sherman, Socrates, and MTM are scanning for Calvin and succeed. They pull out the box and venture out to sea. Mom and Dad are huddled together at a Best Western hotel room as a Search and Rescue official enters the room and asks a few questions. Then Mom and Dad get into an argument as the Search and Rescue officer leaves. The gang is attacked by a sea monster at sea and they escape in fifteen minutes. Calvin and Hobbes awake in a first class room, and are unable to see an update on their report. They go to a grocery store, and are freaked out by that the stranger has followed them. They decide to contact shore, but fail. It is revealed the stranger is a robot. They fight the robot and prevail. They decide to split up to catch if there's any more damage as Dr. Brainstorm has approached the cruise ship. The gang wakes up as the ion trail MTM has scanned has ended. Then they see Dr. Brainstorm's boat. The gang, Dr. Brainstorm, and Jack team up and get into the dimension the cruise ship is in using Dr. Brainstorm's interdimensional pliers. Now on the cruise ship, they split up, with Dr. Brainstorm and Jack going to find Calvin, and Andy, Socrates, Sherman, and MTM searching for Hobbes. Dr. Brainstorm and Jack find Calvin, who is a demented psychopath. Meanwhile, the gang finds Hobbes, who has gone back to his animal instincts. Socrates distracts him with a tray of food, and they get away. Meanwhile Dr. Brainstorm and Jack are hiding from Calvin. Dr. Brainstorm distracts him, and they meet up with the others. After analyzing what happened, they decide to draw attention, and teleport to the pool, which is spotless. They wait for the person behind the bubble dimension to show up. Then it shows up, and they are beamed into a strange place. Rupert and Earl appear and Rupert starts to shoot them. After deflecting their shots with the MTM, Andy forces Rupert and Earl to confess. When he refuses, the gang teleports to the ship. Then they are stopped by Rupert and Earl, and they confess about their plan and putting shock collars on the crew. The gang teleports to the engine room, and they discuss Rupert's plan. Then Hobbes appears, and Socrates hurls a water balloon at him. They escape. Hobbes prepare for kill, but a strange voice stops him. He ignores it and gives chase. Dr. Brainstorm and MTM run into Jack, and they plan to get Calvin and Hobbes back to normal. Rupert appears and fires, but the three teleport away, leaving the blast to hit a wall of the ship, causing it to start to sink. The gang reunites, and MTM finds a way out of the bubble dimension. Then they scan for Calvin and Hobbes, and find them in the library. Then Calvin and Hobbes start to fight. The ship sinks quicker. Then a huge wave appears. Hobbes manages to stay on the ship, but Calvin gets flung into the water. The gang panics, and then Hobbes hears the strange voice again, and it kicks in. He saves Calvin, but he is barely unconscious. Dr. Brainstorm performs CPR, and Calvin regains consciousness. Rupert and Earl wonder when the ship will sink and revenge on Calvin. The gang recaps so far. Biff(Thomas F. Wilson) walks by, and Calvin offers a proposition that if Biff pretends to miss the gang, they'll get the shock collars removed. Calvin, Hobbes, and Biff pretend to have a game of cat and mouse. The rest of the crew does the same thing. Calvin turns the box into a submarine, but they are stopped by Rupert and Earl. Rupert prepares to shoot, but Calvin is smiling. Rupert abandons the shot, and Calvin asks who he is really. Before Rupert can answer, the ship starts to rock, because the sea monster has returned. Jack's nanobots take the shock collars off. The gang enters the submarine and they float away. However, the sea monster gives pursuit. Back on the ship, Tim(Hugh Jackman) suggests they go home, and the cloaking device and bubble dimension disappear. The aliens start a new plan. Calvin enlists Dr. Brainstorm's help to make a cover story. A picture of the sinking cruise ship and Rupert's ship is plastered all over the internet. Suddenly, a fancy sports car almost hits Mom, and Dr. Brainstorm steps out. Dr. Brainstorm fakes kidnapping Calvin and Hobbes. He then gives them back and speeds off. On the way home, Dad realizes how much Calvin has made an impact on his life. Two days later, Calvin's parents eat out every night. The next day, Susie comes up and hugs Calvin because he is back. Socrates, Andy, and Sherman come up and tell them the results of Rupert's spaceship and Dr. Brainstorm has three fan clubs. In the Brainstorm lair, the Brainstorm family watches the tape of the "kidnapping" fourteen times, while Sheila and Mother Brainstorm get into an argument. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes II:Lost at Sea Transcript Production When Calvin and Hobbes:The Movie came out,it was a success worldwide and Paramount decided to make a sequel. Jackson Kelley started to pen the script again,while Kevin Smith signed on to direct. Jackson Kelley, Taika Waititi, Bryan Cranston, and Nicholas Hoult reprised their roles as Calvin, Hobbes, Rupert, and Earl in July,while Bill Hader and Elizabeth Banks were added two days later. Reception Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea got a 94% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus saying, "Calvin and Hobbes II: Lost at Sea is a must watch with an amazing cast, intriguing plot twists, and awesome humor. Soundtrack After the huge success of the first film's soundtrack, Jackson Kelley stated, "There will be classic songs, but not what you expected to hear...". The track listing was revealed. Gorillaz was featured, making them the only artist to appear on both soundtracks. The soundtrack features artists like Vampire Weekend, Electric Light Orchestra, David Bowie, Aliotta Haynes Jeremiah, Sublime, Weezer, Gorillaz, Ludacris, and Ween. Trivia *The movie Hobbes is talking about is a fake movie starring two of the stars in this film, Tom Cruise and Elizabeth Banks. Category:Calvin and Hobbes Movie Saga Category:Movies